ALPHONSE ELRIC: Manual y guía de usuario
by Itzu-chan
Summary: Usted ha adquirido una unidad ALPHONSE ELRIC, Felicitaciones! para asegurarnos de que no cometa errores al usar su unidad, nos hemos tomado la libertad de escribir este manual...Basado en los manuales de Lollidictator


Aloha~! :D aquí les traigo otro manual. Me disculpo por tardar tanto pero es difícil escribir cuando la luz en tu casa se va tres veces al dia y tu pc se apaga antes de que puedas grabar lo que escribiste ._.

Lo lamento, en serio y espero que les guste este manual, ya que a mi no me gusta tanto…

Gracias por los reviews de antes, los aprecio mucho 3!

**Declaimer:**FMA o alguno de sus personajes no son de mi autoría, la idea de los manuales tampoco es mía sino de LolliDictator, SIN EMBARGO todo lo que se escribió aqui salió de mi lindo caquito *reverencia*

**ALPHONSE ELRIC: Manual y guía de usuario**

Usted acaba de adquirir su propia unidad ALPHONSE ELRIC, **¡Enhorabuena! **Junto con ella recibirá este manual el cual le exhortamos lea con detenimiento, ya que un mal manejo de su unidad podría resultar en algo por lo cual se lamentará después.

**Especificaciones técnicas**

Nombre: Alphonse Elric. Responderá a "Alphonse" "Alquimista Blindado" "Chico-Armadura" "Al" Aru" o "Alphonse-sama" (Las tres últimas siempre que sean una unidad EDWARD ELRIC, WINRY ROCKBELL o MAY CHANG respectivamente) Sin embargo, cualquier otro alias que desee ponerle, su unidad estará más que feliz de aceptarlo (siempre y cuando no sea ofensivo)

Edad: 15 años

Lugar de manufactura: Resembool, Amestris.

Estatura: 2,00 mts

Peso: N/A (su peso variará si usa o no la armadura)

Largo: Más de lo que usted se imagina… sí, mucho más que eso…

**Su unidad ALPHONSE ELRIC incluirá los siguientes objetos:**

Una (1) armadura de acero tamaño real

Un (1) Kit de vestimenta humana que consta de lo siguiente:

-Un (1) conjunto de pantalones, botas y camisa negra.

-Un (1) abrigo rojo igual al de la unidad EDWARD ELRIC

-Dos (2) pares de guantes blancos con círculos de transmutación bordados.

NOTA: Cabe resaltar que su unidad ALPHONSE ELRIC es la única unidad que le brinda la posibilidad a usted, el dueño, de cambiar su cuerpo de una figura humana a una armadura andante, antes en conjunto con la unidad BARRY EL CARNICERO y las unidades NUMERO 48 Y NUMERO 49 que lamentablemente están en desuso y fuera de venta

Usted puede, con solo insertar la tarjeta de memoria de su ALPHONSE ELRIC en el cuerpo que desee, pasar del cuerpo humano a la armadura incluida en el paquete. Más, le recomendamos no hacer abuso de esta habilidad ya que su unidad corre el riesgo de perder datos almacenados, aparte de que existe la remota posibilidad de que se pierda uno de los cuerpos.

**Programación:**

La unidad ALPHONSE ELRIC viene programada con las siguientes habilidades:

Cuidador de mascotas: La unidad ALPHONSE ELRIC es un gran amante de los animales. Ya sean perros, gatos, pandas…o gatos ¡no importa, su unidad los ama a todos! (especialmente a los gatos) y puede contar con que cuidará a su mascota más que gustoso si alguna vez usted no está en casa (y más aún si se trata de un gato).

Consejero: ¿Cree que está en el borde del abismo? ¿Piensa que no podrá soportar por más tiempo tal o cual situación? ¿Tiene que resistir el impulso de ahorcarse con una corbata o cortarse las venas? ¡Tranquilo! La unidad ALPHONSE ELRIC está para ayudarle, dándole los mejores consejos y orientaciones para evitar su suicidio. Tan solo búsquele y platique con él; le dirá cuan especial es, aparte de que le hablará de lo triste que estarían todos si se suicida, incluyéndose a sí mismo, ¿verdad que es toda una lindura? Así que por favor, ¡haga una cita con su ALPHONSE ELRIC antes de cometer algo estúpido!

Mochila personalizada/ Escolta: Usando a su ALPHONSE ELRIC con el cuerpo metálico podrá utilizar el interior vacío para cargar sus libros y demás pertenencias si alguna vez decide dar un viaje o tiene que caminar largas distancias hasta su escuela o lugar de trabajo, ¡incluso podría llevarlo en sus hombros hasta su destino! Recuerde que las armaduras vivientes no se cansan. Dado el caso de que simplemente desee alguien que le acompañe a la escuela u otro lugar, puede utilizar entonces el cuerpo humano de su unidad; le seguirá a donde sea que valla, le protegerá de los maleantes y entablará animadas conversaciones con usted ¡Solo piénselo! Con ALPHONSE ELRIC tendrá, además, el escolta más apuesto que pudo desear.

Instructor de artes marciales:  ALPHONSE ELRIC tiene gran capacidad en cuanto a defensa personal se trata, además de poseer una gran fuerza y agilidad (a pesar de su cuerpo humano un tanto delgado). Si desea aprender cómo defenderse, acuda a su ALPHONSE ELRIC quien le enseñará y orientará en esta disciplina con mucho placer. Aun así, eso no implica que las lecciones no serán duras, así que hágalo bajo su consentimiento.

**Como desempacar su unidad**

ALPHONSE ELRIC es una de nuestras unidades más sumisas y amables, pero cualquier error al desempacarlo o reprogramarlo podría terminar en consecuencias bastante dolorosas para usted, el dueño de la unidad. Para evitar fracturas o encuentros violentos hemos citado las diferentes formas en que podrá desempacar su unidad de manera segura:

1.- Merodee alrededor de la caja mientras susurra "Ven, gatito, gatito, gatito…", en cuanto vea la cara sacudirse, aléjese. Su unidad saldrá de un salto preguntando por el gato y al no verlo cerca se tornará algo confundido, lo que le dará tiempo para reprogramar.

2.- En caso de que sí tenga un gato a mano, simplemente acomódelo cerca de la caja y hágale maullar. Este sonido hará que su ALPHONSE ELRIC despierte instantáneamente y salga de golpe de su caja, atrapando al felino entre sus brazos. Proceda a reprogramar durante este tiempo.

3.- Puede intentar sacudir la caja; esto lo despertará al instante pero molestará un poco a su unidad, la cual saldrá de su caja queriendo sabe por qué la imprudencia al levantarle de esa manera tan brusca. Le dejará reprogramarlo una vez que le haya regañado suavemente.

**Reprogramación**

Una vez que ha removido exitosamente su ALPHONSE ELRIC del empaque, tiene la posibilidad de reprogramarlo en alguno de los siguientes módulos:

_Calmado/ pasivo_ (predeterminado)

_Amable _(predeterminado)

_Memo_

_Adorable_

ALPHONSE ELRIC viene en los modos _Calmado/ pasivo_ y _Amable _ de forma predeterminada y como aditamento a su personalidad. Si su unidad actúa de forma pacifista (evitando problemas), no se enoja con tanta facilidad como su unidad hermana y siempre le ayuda cada vez que le note en aprietos, entonces su unidad estará actuando en su modo normal.

Por defecto, todas nuestras unidades FULL METAL ALCHEMIST poseen un modo _Memo _en su lista de reprogramación, y la unidad ALPHONSE ELRIC no es la excepción. Así que, si un día su unidad empieza a tratar de adelgazar, estando en su cuerpo de armadura…o incluso en su cuerpo humano, sabrá que está en modo _Memo_ (Porque si la idea de adelgazar a una armadura es absurda, querer innecesariamente disminuir centímetros a tan hermoso ejemplar de humano raya en lo ridículo)

El modo _Adorable_ se activará voluntariamente de acuerdo a la situación. Por ejemplo, si su ALPHONSE ELRIC suele decir que no hará tal o cual cosa "porque su maestra le dijo…" o si se sonroja cada vez que el taparrabo que cubre la ingle de su armadura se levanta a causa del viento, entonces ya sabe que está en modo _Adorable._

**Relaciones con otras unidades**

EDWARD ELRIC: Este sería sin duda el vínculo más fuerte de su unidad; es el hermano al que adora a pesar de que sus personalidades distintas hacen que discutan en ocasiones. ALHONSE ELRIC daría su vida por él sin pensarlo mucho, así como EDWARD ELRIC haría todo por él

WINRIC ROCKBELL: Es posible que llegue a confundirse respecto a la relación entre estas dos unidades ya que su ALHONSE ELRIC la estima mucho, tanto que la considera parte de su familia y hará cualquier cosa para protegerla. Lamentablemente no es posible entablar un romance entre estas dos unidades ya que hay sentimientos fraternales de por medio.

MAY CHANG: Es quizás lo más cercano que su ALPHONSE ELRIC tendrá a un romance, aunque con ellos las cosas van despacio. MEY CHANG ama a ALPHONSE ELRIC, y la unidad ALPHONSE ELRIC ama a la unidad MEI CHANG…sólo que aún no se ha dado cuenta.

SCAR: ALPHONSE ELRIC no es de hacerse de enemigos (no por su culpa, al menos), pero al parecer ésta unidad no es de su agrado. Es posible que siempre evite el contacto con él, pero su ALPHONSE ELRIC no dudará en ayudar a la unidad SCAR en caso de que esté en problemas…así mismo no lo pensará dos veces antes de darle una paliza.

**Limpieza**

Su unidad ALPHONSE ELRIC está capacitado para hacer un completo mantenimiento a su cuerpo de metal, así como de hacer que su cuerpo humano esté totalmente higienizado. Si alguna vez usted se ofrece para ducharse con él, ALPHONSE ELRIC responderá ruborizándose en sobremanera (no se asuste por esto) y educadamente se negará a la propuesta.

**Alimentaci****ón**

Mientras ALPHONSE ELRIC esté en su armadura no precisará de dormir o comer. Es más, se interesará más en si usted está descansando y comiendo lo suficiente, aunque eso no significa que si está usando un cuerpo humano no valla a preocuparse por usted (Oh, no se equivoque); su unidad comerá con gusto todo lo que se le dé y sin protestar. Ahora, si desea saber de algún favorito, ese sin duda sería una tarta de manzana. Un trozo hará de su unidad la más feliz que puede existir y le agradecerá el gesto con una hermosa sonrisa, ¿Qué mejor agradecimiento que un ALPHONSE ELRIC sonriéndole con dulzura?

**Descanso**

Esta unidad no viene con un horario establecido para dormir, aunque normalmente lo hace a media noche al estar ocupado estudiando e investigando, ya sea en soledad o en compañía de su hermano, la unidad EDWARD ELRIC. Como ya hemos mencionado antes, mientras use la armadura su unidad no podrá dormir, así que se dedicará a observarle a usted mientras duerme como una forma de entretenerse mientras pasa la noche.

**FAQ (Preguntas Frecuentes)**

P: ¡Mi unidad ha estado recogiendo cada gato que se encuentra y acabo de darme cuenta de que mi casa está llena de ellos! ¡Y soy alérgica!

R: Oh, valla. Debimos avisar esa parte, ALPHONSE ELRIC tiene el mal hábito de recoger gatos abandonados y llevarlos consigo; para frenar esto simplemente hablé con él, regáñele si es necesario, y explíquele su condición. Después de discutir un poco, cederá.

Un par de antialérgicos serían de ayuda también…

P: Mi ALPHONSE ELRIC trajo un par de orejas de gato… ¿por qué?

R: ¡Oops! Lo sentimos, al parecer le enviamos por error la versión ARUNEKO'S NIGHT; esto es un modelo especialmente para adultos así que, le pedimos que no interactúe con ella ya que podría encariñarse con usted…de ahí en adelante NO nos hacemos responsables de los traumas posteriores.

P: ¡Mi unidad desapareció!

R: No, no desapareció. Debe estar buscando su unidad hermana EDWARD ELRIC, al parecer tiene tiempo que no lo ve y decidió buscarle; revise por su casa a ver si encuentra alguna nota, ya que sería bastante extraño que su ALPHONSE ELRIC saliera sin avisarle antes (a menos, claro, que haya sido secuestrado)

**Solución de problemas**

Problema: En vez de recibir un apuesto adolescente como usted pidió, ha recibido a un pequeño de algunos diez o nueve años que pregunta constantemente por su madre, su hermano mayor y la unidad WINRY ROCKBELL, y no tiene idea que quienes son MAY CHANG o SCAR.

Solución: Parece ser que mezclamos su orden y le enviamos por error una unidad CHIBI!ARU, que es solo una versión más joven del ALPHONSE ELRIC que usted ordenó. Podrá jugar con él cada vez que se lo pida, le hará regalitos hechos por él mismo usando sus habilidades en alquimia y obedecerá a cada orden que se le dé, como todo un niño bueno. Además, si le dice lo lindo que es, él le responderá sonrojándose de una manera tan tierna y adorable que simplemente no querrá dejar de abrazarlo jamás en la vida (¡Inténtelo! Sabemos que quiere hacerlo…) En caso de que desee devolverla, bastará con llamar al Servicio al Cliente.

Problema: Su unidad se ha vuelto malvada (según el concepto del dueño) ya que ha empezado a usar métodos crueles y poco ortodoxos con usted, como quitarle los tres paquetes de ocho barras de chocolate (cada uno) y quemarlos en una hoguera sin razón aparente.

Solución: ¡**Felicidades! **Ha desbloqueado el modo _Maligno/Cruel _que se encontraba "escondido" entre la personalidad de su unidad. En este modo su ALPHONSE ELRIC actuará de forma estricta con usted por haberle encontrado un mal hábito que cree debe corregir. Este modo es especialmente difícil de obtener ya que su unidad posee una gran paciencia pero usted entenderá que ésta no es infinita, así que, una vez que se acaba se activará este modo. Entienda que su unidad hace todo lo que hace nada más que por su bien, al principio sufrirá pero ya verá…algún día se lo agradecerá.

**Notas Finales**

Con los cuidados propios, amor y al menos dos gatitos de mascota, la unidad ALPHONSE ELRIC será el compañero más fiel, amable y lindo que alguna vez pueda tener.

Le deseamos suerte con su unidad ¡Que la disfrute!


End file.
